Dads Know Best
by valkurion-universe
Summary: A commissioned story of James Ironwood paying dear Taiyang a visit and seeing him down on his luck. With Yang back out in the field and with Zwei gone with her, he's lonely again and a little wanting of some attention and company. James sees this and develops a soft spot for him, deciding to give him some special treatment.


_AN: Another commissioned story, this time some smutty Tai x James, or Metal Dragon as I like to call it. Short and sweet because that's how much they bought off of me. If you'd like to commission a story like this or from another fandom please PM me! Enjoy!_

* * *

 _ **Dads Know Best**_

Click, click and click again went Tai's thumb on the remote, skimming the channels of his widescreen just to find something worth watching. There was nothing there. Nothing worth watching, and he was alone, well, almost alone.

Alone in the sense that Yang had left, her retraining complete and her arm and the rest of her ready to head back out there and find her partner, the one with the faunus ears and annoying monkey following her around without her consent almost. With an added bonus she had even taken Zwei with her, or rather he had elected to travel with her, having a small doggy conversation with Tai about how she would need him. The father let them go, he had to, with many tears in his eyes and hoping that the next time he saw his sunny little dragon she would be in more pieces than she was the last time.

However, Taiyang was not alone in the sense that the house contained just himself. He was joined, rather closely by James Ironwood, who was visiting Vale and observing some of the relief and reconstruction efforts. Now he was over at Patch, on Tai's sofa and with his arms around his old friend, his old boyfriend even before Summer and Raven came on the scene. Lately, they had been doing the job of trying to reconcile, bonding over recent events and Tai's mild loneliness. James was a downright gentleman and had stepped up massively in recent months, supporting both Tai and his beautiful babies. He had outfitted Ruby for her journey once she had been able to requisition ammo and supplies and he had, of course, leaped through hoop after hoop to get the prosthesis to Yang, and now she was using it in the field. James hoped it would be as good as he designed it, hoped it would help Yang reform her team again. For now, he was all Tai's.

"Thanks again James, for everything, even coming over," Tai voiced, coming back from the kitchen with two bottles of shitty beer, all he had. He didn't drink at all often, all he had was small sources of alcohol, and James liked drinking with him.

The cyborg shifted on the couch, shuffling to allow his host to plant his fine rear next to him. They sat for a time, just sipping on the beer bottles and in relative silence. There was no Corgi chasing his tiny tail, or rustling through his bed to make any noise, so it was all quiet until James had to break it.

With his gloved hand, he reached over to hold Tai's, causing the aged dragon to look over to the battle hardened cyborg. In many truths, James was more machine rather than man, but Taiyang Xiao Long would be the first one to say that James was one hell of a man indeed. He always had been, even in high-school, even when they were training to be huntsmen, and now there was nothing stopped the father of two, Raven was gone, Summer had been buried for years.

There was no one in the house at all, and Tai needed a little attention, he was close to breaking from all the strain. James could tell that just by the look in his weary and lonely eyes as they shimmered in the summer sun breaking through the windows.

Tai's mouth was wide open, almost begging to be kissed as James looked at him, his eyes wanton and pleading with his cybernetic orbs for an embrace, for a kiss, for anything. The beer and the silent company with the lack of Yang and lack of Zwei were not enough, the lonely Tai needed some compassion, needed some normal passion back in his life. He was almost out of moves, and almost out rope for his own soul. He needed James.

"J-James…" Tai gasped, breathing in and in a mere whisper, looking deeply into James's eyes.

"Relax Tai," James reassured him, leaning in, his hand on the dragon's thigh and the other setting his beer bottle on the table. Tai soon did the same as James came onto him, pushing his manly and voluminous chest into Tai's, his lips clashing with those plump pair of the dragon and his hands on his thighs. It was almost forceful but not enough to be James pressing himself into Tai, there was just enough relief of pressure to allow Tai to push him off if he was going too far. His hands draped up the plump thighs of the elder Xiao Long, one heading to his shirt and the other to his belt.

They kissed, full on and heated with passion, ignited with the desire to keep going, to lay together and to be with one another. Tai's breath was almost catching in the air as James sat on him, his legs spread over Tai's crotch and knees poised over either side with his hand wandering, trying relentlessly to remove the leather strap holding up his trousers while also scratching gently at his chiseled abs.

"Tai, do you..?" James asked as he stopped momentarily, wanting outlined consent from the elder dragon.

The blonde father of two nodded, explicitly and dipped his head, his lips heading to James's neck and forming a hard seal over them, his teeth sinking in. He was suddenly so pent up, the hard muscle poking through his jeans down below near James's crotch. He really did want this, wanted James to keep going and to take the belt, and the jeans away, to allow the rock hard stick inside his pants to break free.

"James, come on man, please, let it out," Tai asked wantonly, his voice hard and rough as he said it, his own hands slipping down James's uniform and down to grip at his firm and succulent rear, hi ass, covered in the flesh polymer so that it as not bare metal, not that Tai would mind.

The General smiled, moving his hand from Tai's abs and down to the leather strap, breaking the seal as Tai bit down on his neck. The belt came away and the button on the jeans was popped open, the zipper practically ripped from the cloth to release forth a large bulge underneath his boxers. It was fairly huge, a dragon's cock indeed and Tai smirked, as did James. As close as they had been at times, they had never been this close, close to having sex or anything of that nature. Tai was already feeling better, smiling as James's hand dove into his pants and grabbed hold of his beautiful and bulbous cock.

"So, you're doing a great job of cheering me up James, now, what are ya going to do with me?" Tai asked with a smirk that was more a liking to Qrow or to some other male that was not Tai, it must have been his sexual demeanor, how he was when his cock was in the hands of another man. He liked it, liked how James was stroking his tenderly. He really did wonder what the General was preparing to do with him, how would he pleasure him, or tease him?

James smiled, slipping off of the sofa and to the floor, his hand over the rim of Tai's jeans and his cybernetically enhanced eyes eyeing the dragon the whole time as he pulled them down. Next were his boxers, slipped down his mighty legs too until the rock solid dragon cock was standing at attention with his beautiful sack sitting comfortably. He was going to make sure Tai felt good, felt amazing, he needed it and deserved it too. James would give him the perfect treatment.

"What I am gonna do Tai?" James asked himself and the reeling dragon with the gorgeous cock standing up ready to be treated.

"I'm going to make sure you feel good because it's been too long and you deserve it, buddy," the General finished, making his lover almost tear up from the compassion on display. But he couldn't, there was no room or time for crying because James was leaning over and taking the shining ad plump red head of his beautiful cock between his lips, even kissing it, circling his stiff tongue over the slit.

He began to suck, to blow Taiyang Xiao Long, with the blonde moaning beautifully. As a last resort, Tai weaved his fingers through James's hair, guiding him in as the General sucked on his pleading cock.

All Tai could do was moan, moan and thank James, it felt glorious, and it was just what he needed, what he wanted.


End file.
